And Yet They Come
by Yami no Kogo
Summary: Dumbledore won't let Sirius and Remus take Harry away from his Aunts, so the boys take matters into their own hands, but will it cost Harry his life? Harry's 6 in this and it will be 4 chapters long!
1. Chapter 1

****

And Yet They Come

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters. I am merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment. No need to sue me, I have nothing you could possibly want. Nothing but my pride, and I bruise that all the time, so it's kinda like a squishy apple that no one wants. Weee! **Sirius Lives!**

A/N: Hiya! Another story for you lot! This one will be four chapters long. Harry is 6 in this and very smart for his age. But if you've read any of my stories you know I like to do that to him. Make him smarter than his age that is. Anyway, hope you like. And of course our sexy Sirius is in this one along with his equally attractive mate Remus. (Mate as in friend, British slang you know.) **Sirius Lives!**

A little boy of six was sitting all alone in the front garden of a well kept yard. He held his thin legs, which were concealed underneath an enormous pair of jeans, tight against his chest. His chin rested on top of them giving him the appearance of a strange sort of garden gnome. The boy was very small for his age, maybe reaching 3 feet if he was lucky, and he was very thin. What made him look even smaller than he was, were the large, old, wholly clothes he wore.

This boy had a load of unruly ebony hair that was beginning to get quite long, nearly reaching the base of his neck.(His hair doesn't look anything like Snape's! If you lot could see my sketch book I'd give you a picture!-Author) His large emerald eyes stared to the side at the ground. He looked so sad and lonely that if anyone cared to notice him, and they didn't, it would make one wonder what could make such a young boy look that way. This boys name is Harry Potter.

Harry sat on the front garden every morning he could get out before his relatives woke. His relatives consisted of a very large Uncle Vernon, the very thin Aunt Petunia, and his extremely fat cousin Dudley, and everyone of them hated him. They treated him as if he were nothing more than a damn nuisance. They would force him to do all the house work under the watchful eye of his aunt, and if one thing went wrong, he was sent to his cupboard with the promise of an empty stomach for the rest of the night. Uncle Vernon made him do the yard work as well, and wash his car every weekend, again if anything went wrong Harry's stomach paid for it.

Now, Harry was too use to going hungry to really mind the no dinner thing, besides he could always knick something when they forgot to lock his door at night. The thing that hurt most, that really hurt him the most, was their constant berating of him and his parents. When Harry was one year old his parents had died in a car crash leaving him with his horrible aunt and uncle. They would always tell him that his parents were worthless low-lives, and he was no better, just a nasty little boy that no one would ever want. Usually it was Vernon that added the last bit, it was Petunia that liked to rip on his parents. Yet the worst part was that Harry believed what Uncle Vernon said but not his Aunt. Harry knew his parents had been good people, not drunks, like Aunt Petunia was always saying.

Harry was just thinking of getting off the dewy grass when the roaring, mean voice of Uncle Vernon sounded from the front door.

"Boy! Get in here now!"

Harry got up slowly and made his way to the house. He hated his life and he hated it more when he had to be in the house. Once inside, Vernon sent him to his Aunt, who promptly gave him a list of chores to do.

"And if that isn't done by the time I get home boy..." Vernon growled. "I'll beat you to within an inch of your life." Harry back away slightly bowing his head to hide his face. "Good. Let me know if he gives you an ounce of trouble." He said kissing his wife.

"Don't worry dear, I can handle him. Besides it's Duddy-kins that has the most trouble with him. The boy is always in his way."

Harry was only in Dudley's way because Dudley was so fat he needed the whole hallway to get from one room to the next. This was quite amazing considering that Dudley was the same age as Harry and three times his size. After Vernon had left Petunia rounded on Harry.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get to work!"

As Harry worked endlessly his cousin sat on the couch eating continuously. Harry was very tired by one o'clock but made no statement of such. He was also very hungry but he knew better than to say anything. He'd just get yelled at and given more work. Petunia would feed him when she thought it was necessary and she would tell him to stop when everything was perfect. Harry worked and worked, growing more tired as the day went on, but it never showed in his work, even if it was evident on his face. He was already very pale from spending most of his life in a small dark cupboard. Harry stopped to wipe sweat from his brow, just a ten second breather-

"MUM!"

Harry jumped at the noise and looked round to his cousin. Harry had stopped right in front of the TV. He was dead for sure, if one thing brassed Petunia off the most, it was someone messing with her son. Harry jumped out of the way instantly as Petunia entered the room.

"What is it my 'ittle Dudley-kins?"

"He stopped right in front of the TV on purpose!" He wailed. "I missed the end of the show!" Fake tears started to roll down his cheeks. Harry coward as Aunt Petunia advanced on him...

Two men sat before Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the age, and glared. The old man however just smiled, the twinkle in his eyes evident as the two men prepared themselves for the same spiel they gave Albus every year.

"He's mine Dumbledore! I'm his godfather. I should take him, he should be with me!" The tall man with long black hair said sounding slightly angry. (Whoo he's hot!)

"Sirius is right. He doesn't belong with those Muggles. He belongs with us. With his family."

"You are not his family." Dumbledore said gently as to not hurt their feelings.

"We are too!" Sirius snapped. "Remus is right!"

"I have told the both of you before, you are not his blood reletives, you can not protect him."

"What can the Muggles do against Death Eaters?" Sirius wiled. "What can they do against Voldemort!"

"Sirius I have told you, as long as he lives their, they will not find him.

"I don't believe you." Sirius growled.

"Voldemort isn't going to be tricked by a few spells Dumbledore." The sandy haired man said quietly. "He got Lily and James, what's to stop him from taking their son's life?"

"Many more things have been placed around Harry other than a few spells. Things that have more power than Voldemort, and as Voldemort is currently powerless and hiding, he is no nearer to getting Harry than you two."

"Dumbledore-" Sirius whined sounding much more like a child than the 29 year old man he was. "All it took was one man to get Lily and James. One rat, that's it."

"The only man holding the Fidilus Charm here is me. And I assure you I would never tell Voldemort where Harry is." He smiled slightly.

Both men remained seated, staring at Dumbledore as though he had lost it, Dumbledore merely continued to smile.

"Do you have anything else you'd like to demand?"

"I want my Godson!" Sirius snapped.

"We go through this every year Sirius. Harry is only safe where he is." Dumbledore sighed. "I am sorry." Sirius and Remus got to their feet.

"We are not dropping this." Sirius declared before disappearing into the green fire.

"Bye Dumbledore." Remus nodded his head and followed Sirius. Dumbledore smiled slightly and got to his feet. Harry would be much happier with Sirius and Remus, he knew that better than anyone, he had watched Harry since the night his parents had been murdered. He knew the boy was miserable, knew he was mistreated, but his life was not in danger there. He would not need to die the way his parents had. He was protecting the boy the best way he knew. It was regrettable that he had to live with Muggles, especially those Muggles, but it was the only way to keep him alive. What could he do to make those two understand? No one intending to do Harry harm would ever find him as long as he remained where he was. Harry would live to see Hogwarts, he was making sure of that. (Kinda backfired in book 5 though. Damn you Dumbledore if you would have just told him what was going on, we'd still have our Sirius! -Author)

Sighing he moved into his room, behind his desk, and closed the door. He knew he had work to do, but now that his mind dwelled on Harry once more, he knew it would never get done.

Remus was sitting on the couch watching as Sirius ran about the house. He was a mad man and Remus was very glad it wasn't his house the dog man was tearing apart. He'd hate to have to clean this mess.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking." Sirius growled. Remus sighed and got up.

"Do you want a cup of tea?

"No." Sirius's muffled voice sounded from under the sofa.

"Fine. I'll be in the kitchen then." And he disappeared into the large kitchen of the Black Manor. He had no sooner sat down with his tea when Sirius came busting in. He threw a large book on the table making Remus's tea spill over. Remus was watching his tea as it dripped onto the stone tiled floor looking quite annoyed.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Phone book." Sirius said. "I knew I had the blasted thing.

"Why? You're a wizard. You don't have a phone, you have a fireplace. And speaking of being a wizard, why didn't you just use a summoning charm to find it, instead of tearing your living room apart?" Sirius blinked for a minute then smiled widely.

"Where's the fun in that?" He bent over and opened it. "Now look, I have a plan, we're going to see Harry ourselves."

"What!" Remus said jerking his head up from watching the progress of his spilled tea.

"Where going to see Harry. Dumbledore has it so no one but Muggles can find him right? Remember Lily's horrid sister Petunia?"

"Yes..." Remus said slowly.

"Well she's got him! We just look her up in here and go see him! Where's the harm in that?"

"Well aside from disobeying Dumbledore, and the fact that Harry has no idea who we are, or the fact that two wizards are going to be entering a Muggle home-"

"Come on Remmy!" We won't go near the Muggles. I promise. We'll just observe. If I'm satisfied he's alright, we'll leave."

"Don't call me that Sirius." Remus said gently while getting more tea. "And no, we are not disobeying Dumbledore. There are reasons to his ways Sirius. We could put Harry in danger."

"It's not possible Remus! Think about it! What could a Muggle do against a wizard? And if all I have to do his look her damn name up in the phone book to get around Dumbledore, how likely is it that a dark wizard could do the same? We'll just see him, that's all."

"This is not a good idea." Remus sighed as Sirius cheered. "Definitely not a good idea."

Chapter 2: Harry meets Sirius and Remus! What will happen when he's told the truth?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry was walking slowly to the park a few days later. He stared at the ground the entire walk and made no noise as his feet met with the earth. Feeling particularly crappy today Harry had decided to go sit on the swings. Whenever he was having a rougher day than usual he went to the park. He liked it there, it was always almost completely empty, no one to bother him. He entered the park and took up a vacant swing. He stared at the ground hopelessly not noticing the two men sitting on the bench a little ways away. They were watching him closely as he tangled his thin arm around the chain and let his feet dangle.

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked. "He looks so...he's so thin, and look how small he is. He looks ill."

"He looks sad."

"Do you think something happened to him?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know-where are you going!"

"To ask him." Sirius started to walk away from Remus who couldn't grab his jumper fast enough. He scrambled to his feet and followed quickly. Sirius sat on the swing to Harry's left and looked over to him. Remus stopped mid-walk, staring at Sirius as Harry turned to look at him, his large green eyes looking innocently curious.

"Hello." Sirius said smiling at the mini James in front of him. He couldn't hide the worry in his eyes, which Harry noticed immediately, surprising him. Sirius was taking in the rags Harry was in , his thin arms, his pale face-

"Are you alright?" Harry asked him in a small voice. Sirius blinked.

"I'm fine why do you ask?"

"You look sad." Harry said and looked over to the man that was staring at them. "He looks surprised."

"That's Remus. I'm Sirius."

"Oh." Harry said looking back to the ground.

"Are you ok?"

"Me?" Harry said looking back at him a bit surprised.

Sirius looked around the deserted playground. "You're the only one here aside from me and Rem." He smiled slightly.

"I-" Harry didn't finish his sentence and looked back to the ground. He shouldn't be talking to this man. He was a stranger...or was he? He looked back over to him, surprised to see the one called Remus was standing behind Sirius now, and felt a strange familiarity towards them.

"Come on Sirius. We shouldn't be here." Remus said tugging on Sirius's shirt.

"Hang on Rem." He looked back to Harry. "Harry are you alright?"

"How did you know my name?"

Sirius covered his mouth and Remus sighed. Harry got to his feet and made to leave.

"Harry wait! We knew your parents. We're worried about you, are you ok?" Sirius blurted this all out quite quickly, making Remus look at him as though he were made, he couldn't tell Harry that!

"You knew my mum and dad?"

"Yup." Sirius said smiling glad he had the boys attention again.

"What are their names?" Harry asked testing them. Remus couldn't help but smile.

"Lily and James Potter."

"How'd they die?" If this man said car crash he was leaving.

Sirius and Remus stared in disbelief. Why would he ask that, of all the questions in the world, why that one? Sirius seemed as though he couldn't speak so Remus took the floor.

"It's hard to explain Harry. Your parents, well there was a man that didn't like them, they were killed-"

"The snake man." He sighed bowing his head. "He killed my mum, I dream about it." The two men were watching him sadly. "My relatives told me they died in a car crash, if you would have said that...how did you know them?"

"We were their best mates." Sirius said smiling.

So the three of them sat one the swings and talked. They talked for hours, Harry asking questions, they would answer happily, and he'd ask more. They were so caught up in finally being reunited with James's son that Remus didn't even stop Sirius from telling him too much. Remus himself had said some things he shouldn't have. It was nearly dark before they stopped.

"We'll walk you home alright?" Sirius said. They had told Harry so much, he had asked so much, that neither Remus nor Sirius had asked how Harry's life had been, how he was, if he was happy. They walked him halfway home and watched from the corner as he went into the house. They turned to go.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Sirius said looking triumphant.

"No...no it wasn't. But you know we never asked him about him. You know if he was happy or not." Sirius stopped walking, looking as though he had just been hit with a brick.

"Well we'll just have to ask him tomorrow." Sirius said happily while disappearing.

"Tomorrow?" Remus snapped disappearing too.

Harry was back at the park the next day. He had been getting yelled at for being useless and thought it better to just leave. He was sitting at the picnic table this time when Sirius showed up.

"Hi!" He said sitting.

"Hello." Harry smiled slightly. "Where is Remus?"

"Out." Sirius said grinning. "Listen Harry, the reason we came yesterday was to find out how you were, but we got so caught up in telling you everything about our world we sort of forgot." Harry merely blinked. "So? Are you happy? Do the Muggles treat you right?"

"I-I guess." Harry said half heartedly. He found it weird he couldn't lie to Sirius as easily as he could lie to everyone else. When ever anyone else asked if he was alright, and if his "family" was alright he'd plaster a smile on his face and lie away. Yet he couldn't do with Sirius.

"You guess?" Sirius repeated. "Let's try this again. Are you happy?"

"No." Harry whispered. "But they didn't like me first!" He said defensively making Sirius laugh. What a childish thing to say. "They hate me." Harry's voice cracked ever so slightly.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked quickly. "Hey, look at me." Harry turned his blazing green eyes up to the man he trusted but barely knew. Sirius was surprised to see they where watering.

"Hey it's alright! I didn't mean to-to, whatever I did!" Sirius panicked thinking it was his fault that Harry was upset. Harry smiled slightly.

"I should go back to the house...my aunt will have work for me to do."

"Harry would you like to come with me?" Sirius asked quickly. Harry stared at him with disbelief.

"Now?"

"Yes now." Sirius said. He could hear Dumbledore's voice in his head. _He's only safe there. He'll be safe as long as he lives with his relatives._

"A-alright." Harry said feeling a little guilty but he'd rather go with Sirius than go back to the Dursley's. (Doesn't say much for the Dursley's does it? A kid would rather go with a stranger than back to them. -Author)

"Do you need anything from the house?"

"No." Harry said. "Are you sure you should be doing this? Remus won't get mad?"

"Remus doesn't live with me, and if I want to kidnap my Godson, I will thank you very much." He smiled, Harry did too, nervously. "Ready then?"

"I guess. How are we getting there?"

"Hold onto my shirt sleeve." Harry did as he was told. "One, two, three!" And they were gone with a pop.

Remus was sitting in Sirius's front room, wondering where the idiot had gone, he was suppose to meet him here. A pop resonated from the kitchen and Remus went to look. He nearly fell over when he walked in the door.

"What did you do!" He yelled. Harry hid behind Sirius's legs. "Why is he here! Albus is going to kill you!"

"Us!" Sirius said defensively. "Harry's staying." Remus stared hopelessly at his friend, at a loss for words, what the hell was Sirius doing?

"Just sit down and let me explain myself." Sirius said calmly. Remus sat and so did Harry, but before Sirius started, Remus looked to Harry.

"I didn't mean to yell." He said gently. "And I certainly wasn't yelling at you."

"Ok." Harry whispered.

"Now explain yourself Padfoot. Why is the boy here?"

And so Sirius told Remus what Harry had told him. Harry helped with a few other explanations, in hopes Remus would understand, but he was still very closed. Harry couldn't tell them everything. Remus ran his hand through his hair when they were done and sighed.

"Dumbledore is going to kill us when he finds out. Two days Sirius, Harry can stay two days, that's it. If Dumbledore finds out he's gone he'll have our heads."

"I should go back now." Harry said sadly and quietly. "I don't want you two to get in trouble because of me."

"We'll get in trouble if we get caught, and it will be our faults, not yours." Sirius said. "Besides, if it was so easy to kidnap Harry, how easy would it be for a Death Eater?"

Remus looked as if he was about to answer, when he pulled out his wand, and shouted a spell. Sirius dived out of the way.

"What the hell-"

"Get Harry out of here Sirius!" Remus shouted as a man in a black cloak fell to the floor and two more appeared.

"Shit!" Sirius went to grab Harry but was hit with red sparks and he fell to the ground. Harry screamed as one of the men grabbed him. He was kicking madly trying to free himself from the ruff grip around him.

"Harry!" Remus screamed as he shot one more. But he too was hit with red sparks and collapsed.

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry screamed. Remus's last site was of a screaming, crying Harry, struggling to be free.

Chapter 3: The Death Eaters have Harry, Sirius and Remus are unconscious, and Dumbledore is furious!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or related characters. But you know that. Sirius Lives!

Sirius and Remus were sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk with their heads bowed. The incident had happened about four hours ago but they had been found only 4 hours ago. Dumbledore was not in the office yet but neither of the men spoke a word to each other. Sirius felt horrible, this was all his fault, Harry had been caught because of him. He always had to do things his way, never stopping to think that maybe, just maybe, he was wrong.

Remus felt just as bad. The sight of Harry so scared, fighting to be free, kept playing through his mind. He couldn't save Harry, he was a wizard, and he couldn't save him. The doors opened and both men looked back to see Dumbledore marching towards them. He did not look happy in the slightest, there was no smile on his face, no twinkle in his eyes. They knew they were in for it when he did not sit down. He walked past them, turned around, watching the both of them closely. Sirius was the first to speak.

"I-"

"I do not want to hear it." Dumbledore growled. He was eyeing the two men before him as though he had never seen them before. "I told the both of you not to see him. I told you not to take him!" Your presence at that house alone was jeopardizing Harry's life!"

"How?" Sirius demanded. Why were they discussing this when Harry's life was on the line. They should be out looking for him, not sitting here on their thumbs, getting a lecture.

"I am not the only one looking for strange activity that might hint to where Harry is!" Death Eaters have been searching for him since the night Voldemort fell! They know the both of you were close to him, if they saw you, they'd know where to look! The Fidilus Charm makes it so if anyone intending to do Harry harm, even if Harry were standing right in front of them, he was appear invisible. And now, because of you not only do they have Harry, but if we are able to save him they will know where to look!" His voice rose dangerously for the first time since he had started to talk. Worry and anxiety were fighting with the anger on his face. Sirius and Remus bowed their heads.

"I have half the Ministry and the Order out looking for him. I have also alerted the Muggle Minister of his disappearance. Everyone is looking for him."

"Let us help!" Sirius said quickly getting to his feet.

"No. The two of you have done enough." He looked out the window with a sigh. "Your actions today were disappointing. I would have hoped that after 6 years of telling you know, you would have heeded my word. I know you thought what you were doing was right-"

"It was right!" Sirius shouted finally losing his temper. "You took Harry away from us, he was James' son and you took him away from the people who loved him!"

"We both thought we were right...but some of the worst things in the world have happened because they thought they were doing the right thing..."

Meanwhile...

Harry sat in a corner of a large empty stone room. He was hugging his knees as he looked around the dark room. Bars could be seen on the far door. He'd never been so scared in his life, he didn't know where he was, who the men were who grabbed him, or what was going to happen to him. He hugged his knees tighter and buried his face into them. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't, no matter how scared he was. Footsteps could be heard coming closer but he dare not raise his head. The steps stopped and he could feel the eyes of someone watching him.

"Up." Growled a male voice. Harry looked up, another man in a black cape with a white mask. "Up." He growled again and Harry got to his feet. "Very good Potter. Now come here."

Harry couldn't move. He was getting a horrible feeling form this man. Harry couldn't even bring himself to breath as he watched the tall figure before him. He made an impatient noise and unlocked the door, advancing on Harry, who tried to run around him. He was caught around his middle and swept off the ground. Harry struggled and called out.

"You damn little brat!" He yelled tossing Harry's small frame onto the ground. Harry hit his head of the stone floor and yelped.

"This is what defeated the Dark Lord?" Another man's voice, full of sarcasm, asked. Harry looked up to him, he too was adorned in the black cloak and white mask, but he could just make out the man's long whitish hair in the shadow of his hood. Harry wiped his eyes forcibly. "You're shaking Potter." He snickered pulling out his wand and twirling it in his hands.

Harry said nothing, though he knew tears where falling down his face, he was shaking, just waiting to see what this man was going to do to him.

"I am a Death Eater Potter. A servant of the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord you weakened six years ago." He smiled. "We can not find our Lord Potter but we will avenge him." His smile widened.

"I-" Harry tried to say something but nothing would come out. The man laughed.

"My, we are scared, aren't we?" He raised his wand a bit. "Tell me Harry, did those two idiots who had you, tell you what magic was?"

"They aren't idiot!" Harry heard a voice escape his mouth but it sounded nothing like his own.

"Apparently they did not teach you manners either." He raised his want to shoulder height. "Question MacNair, can a six year old boy stand the pain of Crucio?" The man who had thrown Harry to the floor chuckled.

"I don't know. We should see and let our Lord know just how long it takes a child to die under it."

So that's what they were going to do to him. He was going to die. Harry got up and started to run for the nearest door. He heard the blonde man shout Crucio and they next thing he knew was considerable pain. He knew he was no longer on his feet but he couldn't feel his body twitching and jerking on the cold stone floor wither. His high pitched screams echoed of the carved stone walls, the pain was lessoning, leaving his body in agony and the scar on his forehead searing.

"It would appear that 30 seconds is not long enough." He smiled, Harry scrambled to his feet and dove out the door, just missing the red sparks. He continued to run as he heard the man screaming for the others to catch him. He ran blindly through the stone corridors, his body screaming for him to stop, but he couldn't. Harry tripped and fell down the flight of stairs that laid before him, something cracked as he hit the sixth step, and landed in a head at the bottom. He cried out holding his arm, while at he same time trying to scoot behind an old rusted armour, to avoid the men chasing him. They ran by after a few seconds, he crawled out and ran the opposite way.

Harry had no idea where he how long he was running for but he could barely go another step. His body was in agony, his arm searing with pain, his vision going. He couldn't run forever, his body was giving out, he stumbled and his the ground. He tried to catch himself with his arms but his broken one gave out beneath him and his left cheek smashed onto the cement floor. He couldn't move as he felt overwhelming fear consume him. Tears were falling harder than ever as he realized that he was alone, he was going to die... He could barely see, shock taking over and dulling his senses.

"Mum...dad." He cried softly. He could hear footsteps walking at him. He tried to push himself up again but his good arm gave out beneath him as well. The steps were getting louder. "Sirius..." His tears were falling to the cold stone making small plip noises as the hit. "Remus...someone help me."

"Just for that Potter, I am going to draw this out." Came the eerie voice of the white haired man. "I do not like to run." Harry turned his green eyes up to the man's cold grey ones. He smiled at the fear in the child's eyes. "That's right Potter you are going to die now, just as you should have died 6 years ago." He pointed his wand down at him when a thundering crash sounded behind them. The man turned quickly to see what had happened, and disappeared on the spot. Harry who had laid his head back to the stone floor, awaiting his death, was barely conscious of the group that had burst through the large rotted doors.

"Harry!" Came a very concerned voice that Harry did not recognize. A very old man came into Harry's view looking extremely worried. "Harry can you hear me?"

"Yes..." he whispered trying to stay awake. The old man gathered him up and stood turning to the group. "See if you can find the others, I'm taking Harry to St. Mingo's." Harry lost consciousness at these words and fell limp in Dumbledore's arms.

Chapter 4: The last chapter of this story! What will happen? Will Dumbledore erase Harry's memories and send him back to the Dursley's? Will he allow him to stay with Remus and Sirius? Or will something else happen?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I know it's nearly been a week but I was suspended from the site or a bit. Gomen really. Anyway this is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who read and or reviewed.

Harry woke in a place so unlike anything he had ever seen that he didn't dare move. The stone walled room was bathed in sunlight, white beds lined the walls, though he was the only one in one. He swallowed hard, surely he couldn't still be-

"You're awake! Thank goodness." Came a woman's voice. Harry startled, attempted to run away room her as she came to his bedside, but his body was too sore to move quickly. She stopped abruptly. "Oh no dear, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, I've been taking care of you."

Harry stared at her and stopped trying to get away. Just as he was on the verge of asking her where he was a door opened and the old man that had saved him entered. He was followed by Sirius and Remus, who both ran for his bedside, fighting to hug him first. Harry was shocked at this response, as normally no one would have gave a damn how he was, let alone hug him.

"I'm so sorry Harry!" Sirius whispered in his ear as he hugged him tightly. "I should have-"

"I let you, oh Harry we're sorry!" Remus began.

"That is enough you two." Dumbledore said gently. "I would like to speak with Harry." He sat down in the only chair that was next to Harry's bed and turned his light blue eyes on him. Harry did nothing but stare back at him. He felt as though he were being x-rayed. Who was this man?

"Harry, I would like you to tell me what has happened to you."

"W-who are you?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"I? I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of this school." Harry looked over to Sirius and Remus quickly, then back to the old man. "Please don't take-don't hurt Sirius and Remus. They didn't mean it, it wasn't their fault-" Dumbledore smiled.

"I see they decided to discuss their punishment in front of you." He almost laughed. "I assure you Harry that I would never hurt either of them. What did they say I would do? Take their heads?" He was making a joke and laughed out right when Harry nodded timidly. "Really you two..." He chuckled looking to them. He shook his head and looked back to Harry. "Will you please tell me what happened?"

Harry watched Dumbledore for a second, and after deciding he liked this old man, he nodded. Sirius interrupted Harry twice as he recanted. Once to swear about MacNair and again to throw a fit about the Crucio thing. When it was over Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"I have to go back to the Dursley's, don't I?" He asked.

"As to that...I am not sure." He sighed and stood moving to the window. "I believed that I had placed you in the safest place from Voldemort, that with the blood magic surrounding you, you would not be harmed. Though it was Sirius and Remus that took you away from that protection, and caused you to go through this ordeal, I am torn. To return you to your relatives would be the safest choice." He turned to Harry, eyes x-raying him again. "Yet, despite my warnings, Sirius decided to take you anyway. Both he and Remus have divulged to you the truth of who you are, of our world, and to return you to the Dursley's with such knowledge is not wise." He took a breath and looked to the ceiling. "Therefore I give you a choice." He looked back down to him. "I am the one in charge of your well being Harry, I have watched you more carefully than any other, but I will give you the choice. Do you want to return to your relatives?"

Harry looked to Sirius and Remus, back to Dumbledore, then thought about his pitiful life at the Dursleys. He now knew his life was in danger and apparently his top guardian had put safe guards around his relatives house to keep him safe. Sirius and Remus had gone against his orders to see him, which proved they wanted him...

"I want to stay with Sirius and Remus." Harry whispered looking up at the old man. "Please?"

"Very well." He sighed. "I will return you to the Dursley's for now so that I may place protection around the house. It will take several weeks." Harry nodded, but jumped when Sirius let out a strangled cry.

"Calm yourself Sirius." Dumbledore smiled slightly. "He will not be as safe with you as he would be with the blood magic, but we can protect him." He smiled slightly at Harry. "I need your word of silence before I take you back Harry. You must swear to me not to repeat a word of this to anyone." Harry nodded.

"I promise."

"Very well then." He looked to Remus and Sirius. "You will see him in a couple of weeks then. Harry?" He waited as the small boy got out of bed gingerly.

"Bye." Harry smiled to the two men before him. "See you."

"See you soon Harry." Remus smiled.

"We'll have the biggest party you've ever seen! I swear!" Sirius cheered as the boy disappeared with Dumbledore.

The End

A/N: Alright to tell you the truth, I was just going to send Harry back to the Dursleys with a promise he wouldn't repeat anything and he could see everyone when he began Hogwarts. But let's face it, I can't condemn such an adorable little boy to hell as easily as J.K. can. Thanks for reading!


End file.
